Howling Moon, Scrying Sky
by sessygrl06
Summary: After witnessing her first crush and heartbreak in the arm of another woman.Kagomes been in heartbreak limbo, but now with the arrival of a beautiful silver haired stranger will Kagome finally find true love or further devastation.
1. Chapter 1

Howling Moon, Scrying Sky Hey first fanfic (or not) published here read and enjoy, Do Not own Inuyasha co. only those I have created. 

Kagome Higurashi has finall achieved her dreams she has fiunally gotten the attention of her longtime crush Inuyasha. Only to find out thgat her crush was nothing more but a crush.After witnessing his passionate embrace of her elder sister you know who. But Kagome soon finds romance once again in the arms os silver haired stranger. Will Kagome find the love she so desperately seek or is that yet another object she may never wield.

Inuyasha: How come my father ends up with Kagome

Kagome: Because you have your claypot

Sess: true true enough let the fanfic commence

Psssts Kagome sneaks off into the corner only to be grabbed by a pair of familiar arms

Chapter I "Just a Day, Nothing More but an Ordinary Day"

So my day started out like any other, except today I would be telling my beloved Inuyasha how I felt. My Family, friends, and even more important my older sister had already given her approval of our dating."Hello"."Uhhhhh"."Hello".Silence. "Hey is this some sort of prank"."Answer the God..."."Hi Inuyasha." "Yeah Who's ask". "Kagome".Silence. "Umm I sit behind you Chem.  
"Oh Braniac"."That is one of my lesser titles"."Sure hey listen do you have a partner for the project"."No why your asking"."Um just wanted to know if you could like be my partner".Silence."well if you don't want to it's perfectly fine"."Are you kidding I would love to it's better then having to work with my regular partner"."Oh you mean that Hobo guy, Nice guess I'll see you tommorrow partner"."Okay bye PARTNER". "Bye, oh Kags just call me Yasha kay". "Kay"."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh". "What the Hell?"Oops bye"."Weird girl". "Who was that?'Huh Yasha". "Oh nobody "just my A+". "Huh"."oh he's just talking about That Higurashi girl"."Ferrari here I come". "Well if it isn't Inutrasha with another get rich scheme, oh cross get a Good grade Scheme"."Beat Fluffy". "Oh come now tell your Aniki who's your new victim". "If you must know it's Kagome"."Kagome as in Kagome Higurashi the little girl who's had a crush on you since Pre-K"."You know any getting an A is gonna be easy especially with her as my partner".CRASH. "What's your problem fluffy". Inuyasha choke."You idiot you've done a lot of things but to use that innocent young girl takes the cake"."I actually thought even with your filthy ningen blood in you,you would turn into a decent being"."At last your filthy mothers blood corrupts your every train of thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kikyo I love you"."What About Kagome"."She means nothing to me. "I just use her to pass". "So that's how you feel about me."Yasha, or should just call you Inuasshole and his bitch Kikyho"."Wait Kagome we wanted to tell you but". "But what all that liplocking suddenly gave you problem speaking"."I guess all your learning capabilities were somehow revoked"."Don't talk to her like that to her". "Oh shut up your freaking filthy ass stupid cumlicking pussy eating dirt loving grave robbing cunt bitch of a bitch HALF BREED!.SILENCE."It's over before it even began". "Wow I've never seen her act like that".Kikyo stood there in shame and silence from being caught and belittled by her younger sister. "Oh yeah mom said dinner should be ready in five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I just did that". "But I feel better it's time to move on Higrash...SPLASH."Watch where driving you son of a...SPLASH. "Just walk away H just walk away". "Umm excuse me Miss"."Hyaah". Kagome turned around and stared at him, he was breathtaking he had beautiful silver hair that cascaded down his shoulders. His molten sun rawed eyes glazed into her's, he was the most beautiful man she had ever had the pleasure to look at. Inuyasha was a mere pup compared to this man, no pun attended."I I I I I I I...aaahhhhh". "I'm sorry I splashed you here send your clothing to be dried her and tell them I sent you ".As he turned around."Wait Uhh my name is". "Kagome Higurashi"."Howww dddid you know". "Im psychic"."REALLY".The man stared at her in total shock that she was that naive. "Actually no". He said as he pointed toward her chest.She loked down and saw her name written on her flimsy shirt, but that was not the only thing you can see her breast all of it was clear for his view in all their natural beauty."Kagome". "Kagome where are you?"Kagome there you are Kikyo said you didn't feel good and decided to take a walk". Kagome forget all about her sisters stupid attempt to lie, she was to absorbed in the mysterious stranger."Kagome can you hear me young lady answer me"."Uh yeah mom". Kagome said as turned around and to look at her mother."Goodbye Kagome".He said in a drawl. "Uh wait you know my name but what's your name". He turned once more and smile."Touga". With a secretive smile that left her breathless. "Kagome who were you talking to and why are you so wet? Kagome turned around to answer all of her mother questions but stopped to instead smile to herself about her new acquaintance."Nobody mama just nobody".Ms. Higurashi opened her mouth to question Kagome, but decided not to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What a beautiful girl I hope I see her soon. Thought Lord Toga Inutaisho of the Western Corporation. Closing his eyes to once again dream of his raven haired blue eyed wench with those luscious peaks both her mouth and her pert mounds. Just to wrap his lips around either left him breathless with anticipation and want. Bubblegum lips and all, while secretly smirking to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KAGOME PLEASE JUST COME TO OUR WEDDING"."FOR THE LAST TIME KIKYO NO AND HELL TO THE FUCKING NO". Kagome yelled turning around to see the entire lunch room staring at her."Great just great".She whispered under her breath."Hey Kags why don't you forgive her already'."Yeah". All her friends said in unison. "Remember Kags they had to keep both their relationship and love for each other under wraps". Said Sango Tajia her best friend since nursery."True true". Agreed Eri."Sigh Kagome I know it still hurts to know what they did but its time to move on with your life".Said Yuka.'Yeah". They all agreed once again. "Besides there's always Hojo or perhaps his cute younger brother Mojo".said Kagome's friend the wolf demoness Ayame.. "Guys guys".Ayumi whispered quietly to try to meditate between the opposing friends."hey everyone". All stopped fighting and stared at the new arrival it was none other the Kagomes older sister the subject of their gossips for the last week, Kikyo. "Can I sit here ooh if you don't...". She said quietly. "NOOOOOOO!. They all yelled. "Please have a seat". Ayumi said. "Kagome I I I...At this point Kagome was beyond angry she was straight up and plained pissed at all of her so called friends. "I DON'T CARE THAT SHE'S WITH HIM OR NOT FOR GOD SAKES GET OFF MY BACK". Kagome took a deep breath before continuing."Didn't you think for once that I might have had other plans, jeesh". SILENCE. Before Yuka spoke up"You think Kags has finally accepted Hojo". "Who's Hojo". Kikyo asked. They all stared at her as though what she was asking was a complete sin. "That's the guy who's been secretly fawning for Kagome". Kikyo eyes widened as te realization finally hit her that she might finally find a way to gain back her sister's love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "What's with everybody"."Perhaps the are feeling a great amount of pity for our siblings forbidden romance"."I don't care"."Yes, that may be true but they feel as though they've betrayed you"."Yeah that's true but I moved on though"."Listen Sesshoumaru". "I'll see you later". She said before kissing on the cheeks unbeknownst to the hypnotic golden eyes glaring at them.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great I'm gonna be late"."Do you always talk to yourself or is this one of those rare occasions". Kagome slowly turned before smiling and leaping into the arms of her savior."Toga your here I miss you"."As do I my little plague". MMMMMM AS kagome TONGUED her boyfriend."Ah save such behavior for later my dear much later".He said causing shivers to run down Kagomes back, he grinned at her response."Lets go our reservations are for 2:00 and its 1:00 already."Close one door to only open another, huh Higurashi I pray this time you find what your looking for"."LOVE".Toga turned around and stared at the figure, gold meeting brutal gold both nodded in agreement."Protect her or Die, Love her or Die, Hurt her and never see noting else but the cold steel of my blade falling down upon you as though a yellow plague".

First Chap second on the way

Lord Touga Inutaisho- 42 yrs old(750,00 yrs old in Demon)

Kagome- 17 yrs old

Kimberly- 17 yrs old

Poetry- 16 yrs old

Kikyo- 18 yrs old

Inuyasha- 18 yrs old (750 yrs old in Demon)

Sesshoumaru-19 yrs old (1100 yrs old in Demon)

Kagura- 23 yrs old (1160 yrs old in Demon)

Kaguya- 49 yrs old (900,000 yrs old Demon)

Kanna- 18 (500 yrs old Demon)

Miroku- 19 yrs old

Sango- 18 yrs old

Ayame- 17 yrs (650 yrs old in Demon)

Koga- 19 yrs (899 yrs old in Demon)

Shippo- 16 yrs (550 yrs old in Demon)

Hakudoshi- 3 months (3 yrs old in Demon)

Naraku- 26 yrs (875 yrs old)

Muso- 19 yrs old

Onigumo- 45 yrs old

Jakotsu- 19 yrs old

Bankotsu- 23 yrs old

Sukitsu- 27 yrs old

Renkotsu- 24 yrs old

Izayoi- 39 yrs old(850 yrs old in Demon)

Sakura- 41 yrs old(550,000 yrs old in Demon)

Souta- 17 yrs old

Kohaku- 16 yrs old

Grandpa- 67 yrs old

Atari- 47 yrs old

Ms. Higurashi- 38 yrs old

Yuka- 17 yrs old

Ayumi- 18 yrs old

Eri- 17 yrs old

Yuri- 24 yrs old ( 1600 yrs old in Demon)

Hojo- 19 yrs old

Mojo- 17 yrs old


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Inuyasha co.

So please don't sue I only have 15 cent to my name.

Inuyasha: Hey where's Kagome

Sessy: Don't know and don't care

Inuyasha: Find I'll go look for her

Sessy: so that just leaves me alone with Fluffy _alones_ lips lick

Sesshoumaru stares at her and move away slowly reaches the door only to greet her

Sessy: so what can we do to paasss the time winks HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEVCOUGHCHOKEHACKS

Faints but gets back up

Sesshoumaru screams into the night RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Meanwhile with Inutrasha (I told you to stop calling me that name SILENCE whatever)

Inuyasha: Kagome

Hears sounds

Harder Taishosama

Harder faster

Hai little miko

Inuyasha gasps in horror His Kagome is having...

Kagome: Ahhhhhhhhh thast feels good

Taishosama: Better

Kagome:Much bettter

Kagome: Thanks for the Massage no problem

What were you all thinking hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm naught naughty

Chapter Two

"New Beginnings"

Somehow I knew

he was meant for me

The way he would

smile

Or how he brushed

his hair back

It caused delicatable

shivers to run down

my back, sweat

pouring forth from

all my pores coated

me with their ebony mist

I soon began to ponder

what always held

him back

My deliciously

sinful beast

I fall prey

against his

primorial heat

he takes me now

and bast foever

in infinite glory

I lifted my head up slowly and saw the way they stared wonder and

excitment filled their heads who did I speak of. Who excited me in new and

unforgivable ways well after last night I would'nt want them to feel any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KAGOME COME BACK HERE".

"NOW".

I stopped and turned around to face her the only sound that could be heard was the loud sound

that vibrated against the wall and against my heart. All eyes were on us, as my heart pounded against

the shallow breach of my heavy soul.

"DON'T YOUEVER EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME YOU DIRTY NO GOOD BITCH".

"Kagome". She whispered my name quietly fearing for what I may do.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SET ME UP WITH HOJO". "Kagome I was doing it for you..."

"SHUT UP NO, you wanna know why you were doing it Kikyo".

"Hmmm, BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO EASE YOUR OWN SOUL AND BLOODY CONSCIENCE AND NOT FEEL BAD ABOUT WHAT YOU

DID TO ME".

"Well guess what I couldn't care less about you or Inutrasha".

"Just do me a favor Kikyo don't try to take the cowards routine".

"You were women enough to take the one guy I loved from underneath me, why not be women enough and

finish through with the job and not worry about me".

"Kagome I'm sorry, I'm sorry that Inuyasha and I lied to you".

"But if it's any consolation I'm, no we're not sorry for the decision we made".

"Do you hear me, KAGOME MIDORKO SAKURA HIGURASHI I"M NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID".

I turned around and smiled at her for the first time in weeks I was complete, complete and happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KIKYO, KIKYO are you okay".

I slowly turned around to face my one true love.

"Inuyasha calm down I'm fine". I said softly.

"KIKYO KIKYO are you fine" Sango said as she finally caught up with the angry Hanyou.

"Yes Sango yes". I said,

'I heard you got into a fight with Kagome". Ayumi interrupted.

""What the hell is wrong with that crazy..."

"BITCH". They all said in unsion.

"That's enough"

"Kikyo?

She held up her hand in a gestured to silence him.

"I think Kagome and me have settled our differences so we'll be going back to the way we use to be "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MAMA I'm home".

"Kagome, honey can you please come down here for a second".

"Well Mom can this wait till later I suppose to be somewhere".

As I entered, I saw a man sitting down on my fathers favorite chair, name "_THE CHAIR_".

Corny yeah but Dad had the ability to turn the dumbest thing into something cool, I guess after

all these years I missed him the most. Selfish right.

"I'll, I'm mean we'll only be a moment". She said as a small blush stained her cheeks.

"Okay".

"Kagome you remember Mr. Suzamia"

"Yeah so what".

"Well umm were".

"Engaged". he finished.

They stared into each other eyes, and anyone who saw them could see their love burning through.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Kagome screamed.

"Kagome sweetie".

"Don't sweetie me yyouuu BITCH what about Daddy what about him".

"Well Kagome yyour fathers dead ".

'So and your point is".

"He's been dead for the last fiv..."

Wham

"Kagome stop, please just stop I'm just tired just so tired". Ms.H said as she pulled her off.

"Get out, get out and don't come back".

'Fine". Kagome said as she ran out the door.

SLAM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you and your...'

"Were just find".

Kikyo looked up only to see Kagome racing past them.

"KAGOME, KAGOME". Mrs. H called out as she tried to catch up.

"Mom whats wrong"

"Yeah Mrs. H"

"So you must be Kikyo and her boyfriend Inuyasha". Said a voice behind Mrs.Higurashi.

"And you are".

"Later Kikyo, we got to find Kagome".

"Well good luck she's long gone".

"Oh dear". Mrs.H said as she sobbed into Kikyo's arm

"Hmmm it seems as thouhj I've missed the fireworks and won some waterworks instead right Kimikins".

Giggle. "I guess so".

"Oh no". Kikyo whispered to herself

"Hey Ki who's she". Inuyasha said while nodding his head in the direction of a small red-headed girl.

"Poetry". Kikyo said with an icy thickness.

"Poet who...".

"Not Poet who you blubberhead Poetry damn your cute but stupud".

"Stupid cute".

"I'm Kikyo and Kagome's cousin Poetry, Poetry Higurashi nice to meet you". She said with a bow before

Icy green eyes stared into gold gaining a shiver from Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RING RING

"Oh come on please be home". Kagome whispered breathlessly with no one to go and all her friends abadoning

she had to run to somewhere.

"Kagome what are you doing here".

"Tou...". Kagome said as she turned around to face him, the smiled dissappeared from her face though for there stood

Lord Inutaisho in all his regal beauty with a lovely young demoness hanging off his arms.

"Nothing maybe I should go".

"Nothing you must've come here for a reason". He said as he took a step forward.

"Stop it I said it was nothing". She said as she took a step back from him.

"Inutaisho she said it was nothing lets go". The Demoness replied in a bored tone.

"Kaguya",

So that'd bitches name, Kagome thought to herself now she knew who to send a bunch of wild _gifts_ to.

"Yes _Toga_ dear". she said his name in a way that made Kagome even more sick to her stomach.

"Go on without me".

"Whatbut"

"But nothing just go".

"Hmph". She said as she passed by Kagome silently glaring at her.

"Well lets go call your parents".

"No".

"No, Kagome I'm sure their very worried about you, _dear"._

Kagome grabbed onto him before staring into his golden eyes/

"Don't leave me please".

"Please just don't leave me tonight please". She said as she tearfully pleaded.

Damn her blues he swore they always compled him to do the opposite of what he wanted to do or say for that matter.

"Okay come on inside before you catch a cold". He sighed inwardly tonight was gonna be a long night.

A very lomg night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay Chap Three coming up soon so will be my next fic East Vs. West battle of the Sexes.


End file.
